Boneka Kesayangan Sakura
by Hwang Energy
Summary: Sasuke ngambil boneka Teddy Bear Pink di mesin pengambil boneka? Lalu Sakura gimana? Sakura kan pingin boneka itu. 'Ini adalah boneka kesayanganku' / Happy New Year / Oneshoot / Warning: Romance ga kerasa / RnR Please


**Disclaimer:**

_**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**_

'_**Boneka Kesayangan Sakura' by Hwang Energy**_

_**Pairing: SasuSaku, NaruHina (little bit)**_

**.**

**.**

_**Opening Song: SNSD – Bear**_

**.**

**.**

Suatu hari di _Game Center_, Sasuke dan Naruto sedang bermain mobil balab. "Aku akan mengalahkanmu, Dobe!" kata Sasuke yang sedang serius dengan mobil balab bohongannya.

Naruto melirik Sasuke dengan kesal. "Huh! Yang benar itu aku akan menang, Teme!" balas Naruto kembali memandang layar.

Lalu, terdengar suara dari mesin permainan tersebut, "SERI".

"Huh, kenapa aku harus berakhir seri denganmu, sih?" kata Sasuke kesal.

Naruto mengangkat bahunya. "Mana aku tahu" jawab Naruto. Lau, Sasuke dan Naruto pergi ke permainan yang lain. Saat mereka sedang mencari permainan yang seru, tanpa sengaja mereka melihat Lee yang sedang bermain di mesin penangkap boneka.

"Wah… aku dapat boneka!" kata Lee senang. "Aku berikan ke siapa ya?" bingung Lee sambil memandang boneka beruang lucu –Teddy Bear yang dia ambil. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke dan Naruto berada dibelakang Lee.

"Hei alis tebal! Sedang apa kau di mesin pengambil boneka?" tanya Naruto menepuk bahu Lee. Lee yang ditepuk pun kaget. "Hua…. Naruto, Sasuke, sedang apa kalian disini?" tanya Lee kaget.

"Kau ini kenapa balik bertanya?" kata Sasuke datar. "Aku dan si Dobe disini mau main" lanjut Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Lee.

Lee menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku kesini mau main juga. Tapi, aku penasaran sama mesin ini. Soalnya kebanyakkan orang yang main mesin pengambil boneka ini ga pernah dapat. Tapi, aku beda dengan mereka yang payah. Buktinya aku bisa dapat boneka tuh. Yang kubingungkan itu, boneka ini mau kuberikan ke siapa?" kata Lee panjang.

"Itu sih urusanmu" kata Naruto. Lee menatap naruto kesal. "Huh, ya sudah! Oh ya, kalian bisa tidak mengambil boneka dari mesin ini? Kalau ngga bisa payah loh!" kata Lee sedikit meremehkan Sasuke dan Naruto.

Naruto tidak mau kalah. "Huh, sombong sekali kau, Lee. Baiklah, aku dan si Teme akan mencobanya. Iya kan, Teme?" kata Naruto melirik Sasuke.

Sasuke menjawab Naruto dengan malas. "Hn," jawabnya singkat.

"Oh, begitu rupanya. Ya sudah, silahkan mencoba biar aku lihat kalian bisa atau tidak" kata Lee meremehkan mereka berdua.

"Oke, siapa takut!" kata Naruto mulai mencoba mesin itu. Lalu, Naruto memasukkan koin yang ada di kantong celananya dan memasukannya kedalam mesin tersebut. Setelah itu, Naruto mulai menggerakkan penjepit yang ada didalam mesin itu. Sialnya, Naruto tidak dapat bonekannya.

"Cih…. Menyebalkan" kata Naruto kesal karena dirinya tidak bisa mendapat boneka tersebut.

Lee tertawa kemenangan. "Hahahahahaha…. Ternyata kau ngga bisa. Sekarang giliranmu Sasuke" kata Lee menyuruh Sasuke.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya. "Baiklah" katanya dengan terpaksa. Lalu, Sasuke melakukan apa yang Naruto lakukan. Sialnya, sasuke juga tidak dapat mengambil boneka tersebut. "Sial!" katanya.

"Hahahahaha…. Sasuke juga tidak bisa. Kalian berdua payah!" kata Lee membuat Sasuke dan Naruto tambah kesal.

"Apa katamu?" kesal Naruto sedikit membentak Lee.

"Tenang-tenang. Aku akan mengajari kalian kok! Mau?" tawar Lee pada Sasuke dan Naruto.

Sasuke dan Naruto berpandangan sebentar. "Aku mau! Lihat saja mataku!" kata Naruto bersemangat sambil menunjuk matanya yang bertuliskan kata 'mau'.

Lee tersenyum senang. "Semangat mudamu sangat bagus Naruto!" kata Lee mengacungkan ibu jarinya. "Bagaimana denganmu, Sasuke?" tanya Lee pada Sasuke.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya. "Hn," katanya singkat lagi.

"Baiklah aku akan mengajari kalian" kata Lee bersemangat. "Mungkin ini cara yang konyol. Caranya adalah masukkan koin kredalam mesin, lalu gerakkan alat penjepit boneka itu dengan mata tertutup. Jadilah seperti mesin. Lalu tekan tombolnya dan dapat deh" kata Lee sambil mempraktekkannya.

Mata naruto berbinar. "Wah, walaupun konyol aku akan mencobanya!" kata Naruto mulai mencoba apa yang Lee beritahu. "Wah…. Aku dapat. Caramu memang hebat Lee!" kata Naruto kagum setelah mendapat boneka Teddy Bear berwarna ungu muda. Lee langsung bergaya dibilang seperti itu.

Sasuke sweatdrop. "Itukan caranya Spongebob saat mengambil boneka juga" ceplos Sasuke pelan.

"Teme, kau tidak mau mencobanya?" kata Naruto pada Sasuke. "Tidak" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Payah. Bilang saja tidak bisa" kata Lee meledek Sasuke yang sekarang kesal. Naruto menertawai Sasuke. Karena Sasuke ditertawai, dia memutuskan untuk mengambil boneka itu dengan cara Lee.

"Dapat" kata Sasuke datar setelah mengambil boneka Teddy Bear berwarna pink.

"Nah, sekarang kalian sudah dapat, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya" kata Lee lalu pergi pulang sebelum mengacungkan ibu jarinya dan cengir.

"Oh iya, boneka ini mau kita apakan?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Hm… kalau aku sih kasih ke pacarku" jawab Naruto setelah berpikir.

"Oh, Hinata ya. Kalau aku kesiapa ya?" bingung Sasuke.

"Aha! Ke pacarmu saja" kata Naruto innocent.

Sasuke menatap sinis pada Naruto. "Aku tau kalau aku tidak punya pacar. Kamu mau meledekku, hah?" kata Sasuke kesal.

"Kata siapa kau tidak punya pacar? Pacarmu kan Haruno Saku…" sebelum Naruto melanjutkan, Sasuke langsung memukul Naruto.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuka dan Hinata berada dibelakang Sasuke. "Hai, Sasuke. Sedang apa kai disini?" tanya Sakura menepuk bahu Sasuke.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut. "A-aku ngga ngapa-ngapain. Kau sendiri sedang apa?" kata sasuke mencoba datar.

"Oh. Aku dan Hinata mau mencoba mengambil boneka Teddy Bear yang ada dimesin itu. Tapi…. Sepertinya yang berwarna pink dan ungu sudah tidak ada deh. Sayang sekali!" kata Sakura agak kecewa.

Sasuke terkejut._ 'Ah. Boneka berwarna ungu diambil Naruto. Dan yang berwarna pink ada ditanganku. Bagaimana ini?'_ batin Sasuke bingung.

Lalu, Naruto menghampiri Sasuke. "Teme, memang sudah takdirnya kau akan memberikan boneka itu pada Sakura. Kalian memang jodoh!" kata Naruto berbisik sambil perlahan-lahan mengambil dompet dan kunci motor Sasuke yang ada di saku celananya.

Sasuke kesal. "Kau ini berisik sekali" kata Sasuke berbisik tanpa sadar kalau dompet dan kunci motornya diambil Naruto.

Lalu, Naruto menjauh dari Sasuke dan menghampiri Hinata. "Hei Sakura, aku ambil Hinata ya. Kau jalan sama Sasuke saja. Ayo Hinata" kata Naruto menarik tangan Hinata. Lalu, mereka pergi menjauh.

"Hei tunggu" kata Sasuke dan Sakura. Lalu, mereka terdiam.

"Aku pulang saja" kata Sasuke datar sambil mengambil kunci motornya yang ada di saku celananya.

"Ya sudah sana pulang" kata Sakura kesal.

"Ah…." kata Sasuke membuat Sakura kaget. "Kenapa Sasuke?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Kun-kunci motorku… lalu dompetku dimana?" tanya Sasuke takut.

"Coba periksa lagi!" kaya Sakura khawatir.

"Sudah kuperiksa tapi tidak ada. Jangan-jangan…." jawab Sasuke merogoh saku celananya lagi. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke membelalakkan matanya. _'jangan-jangan Naruto? Awas kau Naruto!'_ batin Sasuke kesal.

Sakura yang bingung pun bertanya. "Jangan-jangan apa?" tanyanya.

Sasuke melirik Sakura. "Sudah…. Kau ini berisik" kata Sasuke sedikit membentak Sakura.

Sakura yang merasa dibentak pun marah. "Ditanya baik-baik kok jawabnya judes begitu" kata Sakura kesal.

"Bawel" kata sasuke lagi-lagi yang membuat Sakura kesal.

"Ukh…" Sakura menahan emosinya. "Dasar buntut ayam!" kata Sakura meledek Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak mau kalah. "Dasar jidat lebar" balas Sasuke sambil mengulurkan lidahnya yang mendapat hadiah pukulan bertubi-tubi dari Sakura. "Cukup-cukup" kata Sasuke yang kesakitan.

Lalu, sakura menghentikan pukulannya. "Sasuke, kau kan tidak jadi pulang. Bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku ke took buku? Mau ya?" pinta Sakura.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke datar, singkat dan pasrah.

"Kamu ini ditanya panjang lebar jawabnya singkat" kata sakura kesal.

"Bawel! Cepat" kata Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura.

* * *

><p>"Wah, untung masih ada buku notesnya" kata Sakura menghampiri buku notes bergambar Teddy Bear berwarna pink.<p>

"Buku notes apaan?" tanya Sasuke yang tidak tau.

"Ini loh. Buku notes bergambar Teddy Bear. Aku sudah punya tas, kotak pensil, dan alat-alat tulisnya. Tapi…. Aku belum punya bonekanya. Siapa sih yang mengambil boneka Teddy Bearku di mesin pengambil boneka itu. Kalau saja aku tau orangnya, aku akan mengambil bonekanya dan memukul orang itu" kata Sakura kesal membuat Sasuke ketakutan._ 'Mati aku'_ batin Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba pandangan Sakura tertuju pada sebuah plastik hitam yang dari tadi dipegang Sasuke. "Sasuke, apa sih isi yang ada di plastik itu? Boleh aku lihat?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke terkejut. _'Gawat. Apa aku mengaku saja kalau aku yang ambil. Tapi…. Nanti dia akan memukuliku_' batin sasuke kacau. "Ah, bukan apa-apa kok. Hanya boneka Ted… ups" ceplos Sasuke menutup mulutnya.

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Boneka Ted? Oh, maksudnya Teddy Bear. Warna apa?" tanya Sakura polos.

"Um…. Warna…. Warna Hijau" jawab Sasuke asal.

"Buat siapa?" kata Sakura penasaran.

"Buat Energy-chan" jawab Sasuke. Ceritanya Energy-chan itu saudara Sasuke.

"Hah? Buat Energy-chan? Tapi kan dia sukanya boneka koala?" kata sakura bingung. Sasuke mulai khawatir. Tiba-tiba Sakura tersenyum licik. "Apa jangan-jangan…." Putusnya.

"Jangan-jangan apa?" kata Sasuke dengan suaranya yang agak keras.

"Jangan-jangan Sasuke suka boneka Teddy Bear ya?" kata Sakura keras dengan tampang polos.

_Gubrak…._ Sasuke terjatuh….

"Kau ini…. Cepat sana bayar biar kita cepat pulang" kata Sasuke dengan nada seram. "Iya, iya" kata Sakura lalu membayar bukunya.

Setelah Sakura membayar, mereka keluar dari toko buku itu. "Sasuke, motormu kan tidak ada. Kita pulang naik apa?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke menepuk jidatnya._ 'Aku lupa'_ batinnya. "Ya sudah. Kita hampiri dulu Naruto. Apa kau tau mereka kencan dimana?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura berpikir sejenak. "Hm…. Kalau tidak salah, kata Hinata mereka selalu kencan di Ichiraku Ramen" jawab Sakura.

"Kalau begitu kita kesana sekarang" kata Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura.

* * *

><p>"Naruto-kun, itu ada Sasuke dan Sakura yang berlari kesini" kata Hinata setelah melihat Sasuke dan Sakura.<p>

Naruto yang sedang asik makan pun keselek. "Uhuk…. Uhuk…. Uhuk…." Naruto menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

"A-ada apa Naruto-kun. I-ini air" kata Hinata memberikan segelas air putih pada Naruto.

Dengan cepat Naruto mengambil air itu dan meminumnya sampai habis. "Ah…. Ayo kita pergi Hinata-chan" kata Naruto hendak pergi tapi tidak jadi karena Sasuke berhasil memegangnya.

"Mau kemana kau, Dobe" kata Sasuke dengan suara yang berbahaya.

Naruto cengar-cengir takut. "Hehehehe…. Ngga kemana-mana k-kok…" katanya.

Sakura dan Hinata saling berpandangan._ 'Ada apa sih?'_ batin mereka bingung.

"Dobe, cepat kembalikan dompetku dan kunci motorku. Rupanya kau meminjam motorku tanpa seizinku ya?" kata Sasuke.

Karena takut, Naruto mengemalikan dompet dan kunci motor Sasuke. "Ah, Teme, Sakura, aku pergi dulu ya" katanya. Setelah itu Naruto dan Hinata pergi.

"Aku pulang, ah" kata Sasuke menghampiri motornya yang tadi dipinjam –tanpa izin- Naruto.

Sakura bingung. "Loh? Bukannya kunci motormu hilang?" tanya Sakura menggaruk kepalanya.

"Sudah ketemu. Kau mau kuantar?" tawar Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk. "I-iya" kata Sakura.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke," panggil Sakura. Sekarang, mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang.<p>

"Hn?" jawab Sasuke.

"Apa kau tau siapa yang mengambil Teddy Bear itu? Habis, kau dan Naruto kan lebih dulu di _Game Center_" tanya Sakura memelas.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke terkejut_. 'Apa aku mengaku saja ya?'_ batin Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

Sakura yang merasa dicuekin pun bertanya lagi. "Hei Sasuke. Kenapa kau diam saja? Kau tau tidak siapa yang mengambilnya?" tanyanya.

Sasuke menarik napasnya dan menghembuskannya. "Aku yang ambil" jawab Sasuke sedatar mungkin.

"APA?" kaget Sakura. "Ja-jadi….. Sasuke yang ambil…. Ukh, CURAAAAAAANG!" marah Sakura sambil memukul-mukul Sasuke.

"Tu-tunggu, biar kujelaskan dulu. Berhenti memukulku!" bentak Sasuke. Lalu, Sakura diam.

"KENAPA KAU MENGAMBIL BONEKANYA?" bentak Sakura tak kalah kerasnya.

"Aku ga tau kalau aku akan ambil boneka itu. Sebenarnya aku disuruh Naruto supaya ngga dibilang payah sama Lee. Ya…. Aku asal ambil aja. Ngga taunya dapat yang warna pink" jelas Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam. "Oh…. Begitu" katanya pelan.

Lalu, Sasuke menghentikan motornya karena mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Sakura. "Te-terima kasih, Sasuke" kata Sakura.

"Hn," kata Sasuke singkat. Lalu, Sasuke mengambil plastik berisi boneka Teddy Bear. "Ini untukmu. Dijaga ya!" kata Sasuke yang sedikit _blushing_ memberikannya kepada Sakura.

Lalu, Sasuke menghidupkan motornya dan menacapkan gasnya. "Terima kasih, Sasuke" kata Sakura keras. Lalu, Sakura merogoh bonake itu dan memeluknya.

_'Pasti akan kujaga baik-baik Sasuke-kun. Karena ini adalah boneka dari orang yang kusukai. Ini adalah boneka kesayanganku'_ batin Sakura_ blushing._

**.**

**.**

_**Closing Song: SNSD – Its Fantastic**_

**.**

**.**

_**The End**_

Gimana? Jelekkah? Abalkah? Hahaha…. Aku bikinnya ngebut. Fict ini buat Tahun Baru padahal ngga ada unsur tahun barunya #plak

Aku mau ngucapin "SELAMAT TAHUN BARU SEMUA" ^o^ terima kasih udah mau membaca cerita ini dan mereview fict ini ^o^

_**R . E . V . I . E . W**_


End file.
